leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 06
City-State Tensions Flare in Kalamanda ;Demacia/Noxus tavern brawl injures six, raises concerns Bob Nashahago reporting from Kalamanda A village tavern brawl with reported injuries is typically not the basis of world-shaping news. Kalamanda, however, is no ordinary village, and these injuries were suffered by Demacian and Noxian agents. As reports of more mineral strikes in the resource-laden region lure prospective hopefuls to Kalamanda, Valoran's city-states have added to the growing population with additional personnel. Demacia and Noxus, by far, are investing the most effort here; their growing presence also brings with them a rivalry that is raising tensions within the village to dangerous levels. Kalamanda's citizens worry that their good fortunes may turn for the worse if Demacia and Noxus come to blows over the future of their village. This tension, at times palpable, manifested itself last Saturday when Demacian and Noxus guards drinking at the Hasty Hammer Tavern got into a drunken brawl – a brawl that witnesses claimed was "bordering on a riot". At least six guards were seriously injured when an argument between the rival guards erupted into violence. It took what appeared to be the entire Kalamanda constabulary, several local patrons of the tavern, and two League champions to break up the fight. No formal charges have been made against the guards by the constables, as representatives of both city-states are currently working together with local authorities to sort out the details of the incident. The stakes are high for all city-states courting Kalamanda. Yesterday, Mayor Anson Ridley announced that the Kalamanda Village Council voted overwhelmingly in favor of pushing for an exclusive mining agreement with one of the city-states, as opposed to allowing multiple contracts. The altercation between Demacia and Noxus the night before was fresh on the mayor’s mind as he explained the ruling: "We do not wish to see hatred between powerful nations rekindled because of Kalamanda’s mineral bounty. We must, and will continue to act in the village’s best interests – both for our own prosperity and security. The presence of just a single city-state here will be in everyone’s best interest." Following the village council ruling, both Demacia and Noxus announced a further increase in their presence within Kalamanda, as both city-states have emerged as the leaders in securing exclusive mining contracts with the village. Both delegations already have escalated their presence in Kalamanda by appointing League champions as the leaders of their respective missions. The Demacian delegation is currently led by , while the Noxus delegation is directed by – the eldest daughter of one of Noxus' top generals attached to the Noxian High Command. The presence of the champions in the village gives a clear indication that both Demacia and Noxus are committed to success in Kalamanda. Adding to the rumors and speculation of future chaos in Kalamanda, both Garen and Katarina were present at the brawl that took place in the Hasty Hammer Tavern on Saturday. To their credit, however, both champions were instrumental in breaking up the fight and preventing further violence from erupting. While their presence bolsters the spirits of their respective city-states, however, it adds to the growing unease from others in Kalamanda. There has been a recent rise in tension between the historically opposed city-states that may make the political struggle in Kalamanda turn violent once more. No progress has been made in identifying the culprits responsible for acts of piracy against the DSS Excursion several weeks ago, and the ship’s whereabouts remain unknown. A host of accusations from both sides regarding the incident have intensified recently. Furthermore, both city-states have recently increased the number of faction-affiliated champions within the League. During the past two months, four of the five new champions accepted into the League have been affiliated with either Demacia or Noxus. While the village seems to be settling down, it is highly doubtful that it will return to a state of calm. Kalamanda will be hard-pressed to diffuse the growing turmoil caused by the Demacian and Noxian presences. The Sword and the Self ;A discourse on duty and self-discovery Aria Breker commenting from Demacia To serve in the Demacian armed forces is more than just an exalted honor for each and every citizen in our fair city-state - it is the truest way to realize your purpose in life. Training alongside your neighbors, sharpening body and mind in the pursuit of absolute discipline is a formative experience that shapes every Demacian towards inimitable virtue. It is in this way that we can live lives of unmatched morality. It is the way to ensure the ideals of our nation and the safety of our allies. This is what it means not only to be a Demacian soldier, but a Demacian citizen. Each and every one of our citizens who proudly serves our military is a shining example in these dark times. Beyond the requisite service, however, there are exemplary individuals who dedicate their entire lives to the advancement of Demacian ideals. One example is the Crownguard family, a truly extraordinary household whose every member has pledged his or her life to honored service. The head of the family, Marcus Crownguard, and his wife Lilia, are both well-known, highly regarded officials of the legislative Demacian Council. Their valiant son, Garen Crownguard, renowned amongst friends and enemies alike as the Might of Demacia, is highly decorated within the military. He is also a League champion, defending Demacian ideals on the Fields of Justice with an unmatched fervor. But it is the youngest of the brood, , who is of particular note today. Eager to follow in the footsteps of her brother, Lux enrolled in the military at the early age of 13. While undergoing rigorous combat training as is the hallmark of the Demacian regimen, Lux's extraordinary prowess with magic was immediately recognized. She seized the opportunity to study under the top magicians residing in Demacia, where her work was so exemplary that she was immediately inducted into service as a part of the Demacian Security Brigade. Through her work with the DSB, she was instrumental in numerous infiltration efforts of enemy territory. The Noxian military may claim whatever they wish when boasting about their considerable power, but what does it say when one of their allies’ arcane spells was mimicked on sight by Lux? Rather than employing the captured magic in furtherance of the dark arts and whatever other horrors Noxus regularly conjures up, Lux has chosen to transfer its energies into a powerful tool for the pursuit of justice. Through service, education, and above all, selfless devotion to the greater good, Lux has found her calling, and she continues to light the way for Demacia. She has understood and accepted her path with pride, and it is for the benefit of not only our great city, but also those who choose to ally themselves with us. There are those in this world who would try to dress up their indiscriminate loyalist tendencies in the guise of absolute devotion without any shade of the self. Serving under a banner as an empty husk, without purpose or reason, is no more than a refusal to admit defeat in the face of one's self. To quote from the Measured Tread: "When Demacians march forth, ridding Valoran of the evils of selfishness and greed under the pristine banner of justice, we know who we are and what we fight for, unapologetically." For our true strength can only be realized when we can trust that each of our neighbors, be they humble or noble in origin, will heed the call of the clarion united in thought and purpose. Trade Routes Between Noxus and Zaun Secured ;Noxus welcomes the new allied villages of Askay and Meland Richor Ebony commenting from Noxus There are often harsh words for those with the courage to do what is necessary to protect the future. Idealists will prattle on about the freedom of men and the tyranny of conquerors. Talk is cheap, and you will find these so-called visionaries cowering in the corner the moment there is an enemy at your gates. Prosperity, on the other hand, is seldom cheaply bought. Rather, it is purchased with the blood of patriots. Permit me, for a moment, to indulge in an example. At the base of the Ironspine Mountains, along the main trade route between Noxus and Zaun, lie two smaller villages: Askay and Meland. For generations, the people of these villages have been embroiled in a bloody feud, the cause of which has since lapsed from memory. While relations between Zaun and Noxus have always been friendly, the lawlessness of this region has always complicated the development of trade agreements between our great nations. Until recent times, most interactions have been limited to wartime pacts serviced by mercenary contracts and alchemical weapons. Current events, however, have taught us that there is much we can share with our eccentric neighbors on the far side of the mountain range. As a result, there has been much interest in pursuing more thriving peacetime trade relations. With our Demacian conflicts now settled in the more civilized manner taught to us by the arrival of the League of Legends, it was no hardship for the High Command to simply retask a few of its more specialized military units with resolving the issue. For these specialists, deposing the current, radical political sects in favor of a newer and more forward thinking ruling body was a relatively simple matter. Since this time, both Askay and Meland have seen fit to put aside their differences and declare allegiance to our sovereign city-state. Some might call facilitating a political coup insidious and underhanded. To these hopeless romantics, I would pose the following question: was the political situation before our intervention preferable? Should the High Command simply have allowed the warmongering leaders of Askay and Meland to strain relations between ourselves and our allies, and continue to impose a reign of terror upon their own people? These two villages are both now protectorates of Noxus. Their men will no longer make war on their neighbors, thus perpetuating old hatreds. Their women will no longer raise their offspring alone, with their fathers either deceased or away at a frivolous war. Their children will grow up free from the oppression of a homeland in turmoil, and with the opportunity to pursue higher education in Noxian Academies. For Askay and Meland, this is the dawn of a new era – an era free of mutually assured destruction. We will be tested. Sacrifices will be made. It will be for a better future. Forever strong! The Mailbag of Justice ;Reader mail from all across Valoran – answered! Senior Summoner Ralston Farnsley commenting from the Institute of War Once more, we dip into the Mailbag of Justice, checking the pulse of Valoran! ---- "A question has been bothering me since the start of the League twenty years ago: how is it that the League can accept Champions that are in open rivalry with one another, for example Garen and Katarina? I understand the need for equal representation in the League, but what do League officials do to ensure that no fighting breaks out between their Champions?" -- Meir Summoning magic is powerful magic, Meir, and all champions are bound by its incantations. When a champion who is bonded with a summoner enters a Field of Justice, the magic used in the summoning prevents a champion from inflicting harm on a teammate. This allows enemies who would normally attack each other on sight to work together without fear of betrayal. The politics of Valoran would surely grind to a halt without such magic, as battle arenas would degenerate into bloody free-for-alls. There are special battle arenas, however, that specifically exclude certain champions from being chosen for participation. These matches are always ones that involve two specific city-states resolving a conflict between them. These sorts of matches occur very infrequently; most of the battle arenas the League administers involve summoners that are conducting business amongst themselves. When they do happen, the summoners representing the city-state may only select champions who are affiliated with the city-state, or champions who have declared neutrality in their affiliations. ---- "I was just wondering if , had attended the performance by and if so what he thought of the musical prodigy?" -- Skyesilvary We tried to get Kennen to write his thoughts on Sona’s command performance in Ionia (which he did attend), though he could not seem to sit still long enough to complete it. Instead, we transcribed his unique perspective on the performance. "It was very good I found myself being carried far away to a magical and serene place which for me is quite different than what I am normally used to seeing since I must be ready at all times to unleash the fury of the tempest upon those who would bring imbalance to our world of harmony in all things oh I’m sorry I was talking about Sona’s performance oh yes she was delightful I found myself drifting off on a sea of bliss and tranquility which is so uncommon since being part of the Kinkou requires me to be ready at all times should I be called upon..." Our apologies go to Kennen for cutting his thoughts short, as they did continue on for a bit longer. Alas, we do not have the space in this issue (or the next) to cover his full feelings on the performance. ---- "If I may ask what kind of summoners do you get for the deployment of minion forces. I suspect that not every minion is controlled individually like we Champion Summoners do, but are controlled as a pack, or generally more than one minion at a time. This would explain why the minions aren't the brightest, since it would be hard to keep everyone in check." -- Lord GiantR Minions in the Fields of Justice are animated constructs that, once unleashed, follow pre-planned patterns of behavior. The summoners – either those controlling champions or powering the Field of Justice – have no control over the minions. Rather, the summoners who are assigned to the maintenance of a battle arena focus on quickly and efficiently constructing the minions. Constructing each minion takes a minuscule amount of magic from the nexus it spawns from. These summoners, who are usually apprentice summoners that reside within the Institute of War, are in many ways the engine that allows the battle arenas to function. All summoners who come to the Institute of War will spend time performing such tasks. Champions: Inside and Outside the League ;A behind-the-scenes look at the lives of the League’s champions Auras Lam reporting from the Institute of War With as much dedication as it takes to fight on the Fields of Justice, how do our League champions find the time to do anything else? But indeed, it is with immense passion that our brave heroes commit themselves to hobbies during their off-hours. In this issue, we look at what , , and do in their spare time! Tango for Two A certain pair of League champions were the talk of the evening after their scintillating display of dance expertise last month at the Royal Masquerade Ball, Demacia's yearly costumed carnival. Evelynn and Twisted Fate cleared the floor dancing a sultry tango, surprising guests from all over Valoran. The Journal of Justice was lucky enough to be invited to observe a private dance session with the spicy couple. From our observations, it’s a no brainer why tango is the dance of choice for this couple. As they tore up the floor, their eyes never left each other, and the heat of their close embrace scorched the curtains of the ballroom. Watching Evelynn’s leg snake around Twisted Fate as he led her around the dance floor was enough to understand why this couple regularly ends up at the mercy of one Ram Steed. Twisted Fate explained their choice of dance: “Tango is the dance style that best expresses our relationship - we aren’t just dancing; we’re competing with every step, dip, and spin.” Evelynn and Twisted Fate are currently guest instructors at the Crown Dance Academy in Demacia. If you’re lucky, you might score a spot in their extremely popular class, though beware - many students have been seen fleeing out the front door after inciting jealousy while pressing too closely to either instructor! The Lost Magic of Runeterra While many of the League champions use their off-hours to pursue various hobbies, a dedicated few choose to spend their entire lives honing their craft. Ryze is such a champion, entrenching himself in the study of arcane magic in our very own Institute of War. The League took notice of Ryze’s absolute dedication to the craft immediately after he joined the League. Ryze's use of thorn magic, the ancient art of drawing magical energies through spells tattooed onto his body, has made this brand of spellcraft well-known throughout Valoran, though Ryze is currently the only known thorn mage in the world. In exchange for free use of the Institute's grand laboratories and resources, Ryze now works in conjunction with the League to discover lost magic and deepen the understanding of modern magic. Ryze commented, "The progression of magic throughout the ages is my real interest, while chronicling the history of Runeterra is merely a useful side benefit for the League. Uncovering the magic that has been long lost to the world will unlock immense power. We can use such magic for various causes, such as reversing the damage inflicted upon Valoran by foolish mages during the Rune Wars." As part of his research, Ryze has become well-acquainted with the numerous League champions who have volunteered their time to come under Ryze's intense scrutiny. and fellow champion of the League, is a frequent collaborator. When asked about his feelings on the study of magic, Taric answered, "It is through study and collaboration that we can increase our own strengths in addition to understanding each other. I am, however, aware that a number of other champions shun this research in the belief that we are becoming weaker by exposing ourselves. I say to them: come onto the battlefield and see what advantages the League’s shared knowledge has granted us." References de:The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 06 es:El Diario de la Justicia: Volumen 1, Tomo 06 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 06 期 Category:The Journal of Justice Issues, Volume 1